


I Met You In the Lions Den

by soudesuwu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashe is good, Blow Jobs, Crush, Dominate Ashe Rights Too, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is happy and celebrating their five year reunion, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Ashe Rights, M/M, Multi, NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENED, Sparring, This boy deserves to be Pampered, Threesome - M/M/M, it's just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Upon opening “Oh…” He looked at the first page, “Oh no.” He saw the page was written in something that wasn’t his own hand, “No, no no no, please goddess no.” He flipped through it, looking for any of his own handwritings. The only thing that he recognized as his own hand were the comments in the margins about how cool that was. “Oh fuck.” He dropped the book to the bed. “I gave Felix the wrong book.” He had given Felix the book with his writings.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	I Met You In the Lions Den

**Author's Note:**

> So look, I don't remember writing this whole thing. I will swear the power of Horny Ashe took over my body and wrote it. 
> 
> this was a poor attempt at a pwp but there was plot
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> (title is from catastrophic by armors)

"Felix, I promise you. You would like this story!" Ashe smiled. "It's got so much adventure, sword fighting, knights." 

Felix, his arms crossed over his chest, watched as Ashe described things from the story. "What makes you think I would enjoy _any_ of that? I experience all of that on a daily basis." He sat across from Ashe in the Dining Hall. Most of the patrons had left for the day, but the two remained. Ashe had started talking to Ingrid about his favorite story but when she left, he decided to continue this conversation with Felix, who never seemed interested. 

Ashe shrugged, "I don't know what else you actually like." He leaned forward, his chin in his hand. "I just really think that you'd enjoy it. You're just not giving it a chance."

"I don't have time for frivolous activities like reading." Felix shook his head, shrugging, "I don't think you quite get that." 

Ashe frowned. "Alright. Fine." He sat back in his chair, his eyes still on Felix as an idea came to mind. "Then I guess you will miss out on the really neat sword techniques the main character learns." He felt a small success as Felix perked up at that.

Felix visibly tried to not seem excited, but the look in his eyes betrayed him. Ashe couldn't help but think how cute the small pout Felix gave was when he leaned forward on his elbows. "Well, maybe I can borrow it. You're right, I'm just not giving it a chance." 

Ashe smiled, "Perfect! I don't have it with me, but if you want to stop by my room, I can give it to you then!" 

Felix grinned, "Well it will have to be after my fight with the Professor. He promised me a spar."

"Oh! I want to come see that. Sylvain and Claude were talking about it." Ashe didn't mention that the two were taking bets on who would win. Ashe also didn't mention he had placed a bet on Felix winning.

Felix stood, "Well it's time now, so walk with me." Felix tilted his head. Ashe got up and walked alongside him to the doors, heading towards the training hall. 

As they approached, Ashe saw that Sylvain and Claude was there, huddled near each other in a corner, and Ashe saw money in their hands, each holding a bag. There were many people scattered around the room, and Felix looked confused. 

"Why the fuck are so many people here?" Felix muttered, in Ashe's direction. "It's just a training session." Ashe simply shrugged, biting his lip. Felix stepped away from him, walking over to the training weapons. Ashe headed over towards Caspar, sitting down next to the man. 

"Hey Ashe!" He shouted, planting a hand on the smaller man's back. "Who did you bet on?" He grinned, leaning closer to Ashe. 

"Felix, of course. I know the Professor is good at fighting, but Felix never loses." Ashe said, a smile forming on his lips. 

"I guess you would know." Caspar said, "You've been in class with him and he always won the mock battles." Caspar shook his head, "Is it too late to change my bet?" 

Linhardt, from next to him, yawned, "Yes. You should have just listened to me." ” He held a book in his hands, and was flipping through it as everyone waited. Caspar let out a soft _“fuck”_ as Ashe laughed. 

All around the room, people were talking, waiting. The Professor hadn’t shown up yet, possibly dealing with some meetings, or just taking their time, as he does. Felix had chosen his weapon on choice, and stood off to the side, testing it with some swings. 

Ashe watched Felix, his eyes following the way his foot stepped forward as he jabbed, observing the way Felix narrowed his eyes as he swung. Ashe, regardless of the fact that he could win money, liked watching Felix fight. 

He then watched as Sylvain, who had stepped away from Claude, walked over to Felix, bending down to the shorter male to whisper something in his ear. Felix frowned, but nodded anyway, a soft grin replacing the frown as Sylvain ran his fingers through Felix’s hair. Ashe felt a surge of jealousy swim through him. He watched as Felix yelled at Sylvain for messing up his ponytail, but just fixed it as Sylvain smiled. 

Ashe would never admit that he had wanted to undo Felix’s hair. He’d never say it aloud. Only ever in his writings. 

His little secret, that only one other person (that one person happened to be taking a small nap right behind him), knew of his writings. The ones where he wrote Felix as the strong knight, his name changed, and Ashe as the not-as-strong, but still-a-knight that fell in love with the strong knight. Everytime he watched Felix fight, he’d mentally record it, and write them later. It was something he started doing a year after their graduation. When he realized how much he missed Felix’s company. And after a while, those writings got a bit more… ambitious. 

The door opened, as Byleth walked in. He was followed by Dimitri and Dedue. The King of Fhirdiad and his loyal Knight walked over to the side, joining Claude and Edelgard as the three leaders of their respective lands sat on a plush couch. Lorenz and Hubert stood behind the couch, and Dedue joined them. 

Byleth stepped over to Felix, and nodded, grabbing a sword of his own and stepped into the middle, “Are you ready?” Byleth asked. 

“Of course, I’ve been waiting for you.” Felix stepped into the training ground, to a spot near Ashe. 

“We’ve gathered quite the audience.” Byleth said, glancing around, “Why are there so many people here?” 

“We want to watch a fight.” Sylvain said. He positioned himself in a spot behind Felix, leaning against the wall. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his lips. He had a pouch in his hand as well. 

“Yeah, so fight!” Claude shouted from the other side, where the couch was placed. He had his elbow resting on the armrest, and his chin resting on his hand. His smirk mirrored Sylvain’s, as did his pouch resting on his lap. 

“Did you two set up bets for this?” Byleth asked, looking between the two of them. Felix glared at Sylvain after the professor spoke, tilting his head.

“Of course not,” Sylvain said at the same time that Claude confirmed, “Of course we did.” Sylvain shot a look at Claude, who just continued, “Why wouldn’t we? This is the best show we’re going to get all reunion. Our super strong professor versus the king’s right hand and shield? What can get better than this?” He smiled, a dangerous one.

Byleth tilted his head, “Who has more bets?” Felix scoffed, “Me or Felix?” 

Felix laughed, “Who cares? Let’s just fight and find out later. These people have gathered here for a show, let’s give them one.” 

Ashe let out a soft breath as Felix spoke. He saw the energy change in the man, as he had been ready to spar before, now he was ready to_ fight._ Felix stood, feet planted apart, his sword at the ready. His position was that of a warrior. 

“Okay, well we should set a few rules-” Dimitri spoke up.

“Hush boar, we already know what rules are in place.” Felix said, smiling at Dimitri. “There is too much chatter, and not enough action.” Byleth got into position.

Dorothea stood up, and held out a handkerchief. “Alright boys, take it easy, and don’t kill each other.” She was interrupted as both muttered “no promises” and she continued, “On my mark, you may go, three, two-” She dropped the kerchief, “Go.” 

As soon as the cloth landed on the ground, Felix rushed Byleth, who had his blade prepped to block. 

Ashe watched Felix’s movements, as he stepped forward, then back as Byleth pushed him. Felix spun on his heel, swinging, and parrying the oncoming attack from the professor. Ashe watched Felix’s legs, watching as they parried and fought.

The fight went on for a few minutes, and ended with Felix, knocking Byleth on his back, and pinning him down with his blade. 

“Do you yield?” Felix asked. The professor just nodded. 

Sylvain cheered, and Claude dropped his head into his hands. He handed his pouch to Sylvain and Sylvain began dividing the winnings out to the people who bet on Felix winning. 

Ashe stepped up to Felix, “You did really good!” Ashe said, stuffing his winnings into his pocket, before Felix noticed. 

Felix, noticing, just smiled. “It was a good time.” Ashe had to keep himself from collapsing in on himself as he saw the smile. “So can I stop by to get that book?” 

Ashe smiled and nodded, “Yeah! Whenever you’re ready?” 

Felix looked out behind Ashe, towards Sylvain, “I’m going to stop by Ashe’s room for a moment, then head up, okay?” Felix said. 

Sylvain walked over to the two, “I’ll walk with you, we’re all heading to the same place?” 

Ashe nodded, “Yeah, eventually.” He led the three out to the courtyard, the air was cool and crisp. 

“That fight was actually something else,” Ashe heard Sylvain comment, “You haven’t really done that in so long.” 

Felix scoffed, “Yeah, it’s only really been you and me training. It’s been too long since I’ve been able to properly train.” Ashe looked back at the two, and Felix was stretching his arms over his head, “This reunion isn’t turning out to be so bad after all.” 

Sylvain poked him in the stomach, “I told you. Aren’t you glad Dimitri made you come?” 

“Stop that,” Felix quickly crossed his arms over his chest, “But yes.” He looked at Ashe, “I get to see people I haven’t seen in a long time.” A soft grin crossed his lips, “I’ve missed everyone.” Ashe felt a faint blush creep on his cheeks. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the dorms. As they approached Ashe’s room, he quickly excused himself, and rushed in. He took a moment to breathe before searching for the book. He spotted the blue spine on the shelf behind the bed, and grabbed it. Ashe opened the door, and the two were waiting. “Here!” He said, holding the book out. “I really hope you enjoy it.”

Felix took the book, his eyes locked with Ashe’s, “Thank you. I promise that I will read it and give you my honest opinion on it.” He and Sylvain then walked away, heading towards the stairs to go up. Ashe watched as Sylvain linked his arm around Felix’s waist. 

Ashe stepped into his room, and took a deep breath. He tried to not feel jealous, to not feel anxious. But he couldn’t help it. His feelings were just traitorous. He had a crush on Felix and it was hard to ignore, ever since they were in school. It was just something he couldn’t forget. 

As he changed his clothes, he thought about what would happen if Felix just so happened to be the one undressing him. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, imagining Felix standing in front of him, undoing the belt that held his pants up, his lips gently wandering Ashe’s neck. He would probably whisper something sweet, but also rude into Ashe’s ear. Ashe shuddered as he thought of Felix’s running his fingers down his arms, as he removed the shirt. Ashe opened his eyes, and sighed. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants. 

He stepped closer to his bed and sat down. He stretched his arms out and decided to do some reading to ease his mind and go to sleep. He settled on reading his own writings, as he could write before bed, and feel better. He looked over at the shelf and grabbed the blue spine and sat against the wall. 

Upon opening “Oh…” He looked at the first page, “Oh no.” He saw the page was written in something that wasn’t his own hand, “No, no no no, please goddess no.” He flipped through it, looking for any of his own handwritings. The only thing that he recognized as his own hand were the comments in the margins about how cool that was. “Oh fuck.” He dropped the book to the bed. “I gave Felix the wrong book.” He had given Felix the book with his writings. 

He snatched the book and ran out of his room, looking down the courtyard to see if he had time to catch up to him and give Felix the correct book. 

_“I’m sorry, I accidentally gave you the wrong title! They both look so similar, haha I’m sorry.”_

He didn’t see them. They were probably upstairs by this point. He stepped back into his room and the sound of footsteps above him confirmed that his suspicions were correct. Felix’s room was directly above his, and he always knew when Felix was there. There was a very loud board that creaked, just before Felix got into bed, as he stepped on it. 

Ashe sat back down on his bed. 

“I’m so… fucked.” He muttered, putting his head in his hands, “He’s going to read my fantasies about us having sex. I can’t face him. Ever.” There was a month left of the reunion. He would lock himself up in his room, and never leave again. “He’s going to hate me.”

He laid down on his pillow, and even when he fell asleep, he dreamed of Sylvain laughing at him, and throwing his book on the ground._ Sylvain would never actually do that_ he thought in his dream, but Dream Ashe believed it. His dream later evolved into one of Felix angrily pinning Ashe against the wall, threatening him, but all it did was make Ashe even more desperate for him. 

Ashe woke to a knock at his door. He groggily stood up, and walked over to answer. Caspar and Linhardt stood on the other side. 

“Ashe! Come join us for breakfast.” Caspar said, his grin encapsulating his whole face.

“Linhardt!” Ashe reached out and grabbed the taller man’s hand, “I have to talk to you!” 

Linhardt was pulled into the room, and Caspar stood outside, “Should I-” 

“Come in, please, shut the door behind you.” Ashe let go of Linhardt’s hand in favor of pacing the floor. 

“What’s wrong, Ashe?” Linhardt sat on his bed, resting his hands on his knees. “You look paler than usual.”

“I gave Felix my writings.”

“Why would you do that?” 

“It was an accident!!” 

“Writings?” Caspar interjected.

Linhardt ignored him, “How do you accidentally give your smut to someone, especially someone you wrote said smut about?” 

Ashe explained the situation of lending the book. “And I cannot see him again.” 

Caspar raised a brow, “I’m sorry, I just want to make sure I’m hearing correctly,” He looked at Ashe, “You wrote fantasy sex about you and Fraldarius, and you gave it to him by accident?” 

“Yes, dear, that’s what happened,” Linhardt confirmed, “Now hush.” He put his hand on his chin, “Well you changed the names right?” He looked back at Ashe, who had decided to sit on the floor, his head in his hands.”

“Yes, but the details… are not… different.” Ashe muttered, his sentence trailing off. “Hair color, his clothes, are all pretty much the same. Even Sylvain is the same, just a different name.”

“Sylvain is in it too!?” Caspar shouted. Linhardt punched his arm, lightly.

“Hrm…” Linhardt tapped his index finger against his chin. “Yeah, you’re screwed.” Ashe groaned, “Unless he doesn’t read it. Which I didn’t know that Felix could read. He just never seemed like the type. Sylvain too.” He shrugged, “All I know is that you cannot hide forever. You have the archery tournament tomorrow. You’re not allowed to hide.” 

Ashe shook his head, “I know. I just have to avoid him.”

Caspar stood up, “In the meantime, join us for breakfast. We can keep an eye out for him, and if you see him, hide.” He smiled. 

Ashe sighed, then nodded, “Alright. Let me just get dressed.” 

The three walked over to the dining hall, and Caspar was trying to cheer Ashe up. As they ate, Ashe didn’t see Felix or Sylvain. He tried to not watch the doors as much as possible, but his eyes kept drifting to them. 

Later, he, Linhardt and Caspar went their separate ways, as the Black Eagles had a classroom meeting. Blue Lions had one as well, just later on in the day. 

Ashe found himself in the library in the meantime. He stayed there until it was time to go to their classroom meeting. He was terrified of going. He was _going_ to see Felix there. He couldn’t avoid it. 

He walked down the hall, heading towards the courtyard towards their old classrooms. He saw the Eagles and Deer talking in the space in front of the classes, Ignatz waved at Ashe. He wasn’t at the fight last night. Ashe peeked into his room and saw that only Annette and Mercedes were in the room. Ashe walked over to Ignatz and started talking to him.

“Oh, I was in the cathedral, I wanted to try sketching the Goddess. It was so quiet.” He smiled, “I heard Felix won, I’m sure that was exciting.” 

Ashe laughed, “Yeah, it was.” He smiled. Over Ignatz’s shoulder, he saw Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid walk into the Blue Lions classroom, followed by Dimitri and Dedue. “I guess I should go, our meeting is about to start.” He bid Ignatz good-bye and he started walking towards the classroom. He took a deep breath and peered around the door first, seeing who was where. Dimitri was at the front of the room, Dedue and Felix at his sides. Sylvain leaned against the table, nearest Felix. Ingrid stood next to Dedue, Annette and Mercedes sitting at the table behind her. 

Dimitri saw him, “Ashe! Come in.” He beckoned. Felix and Sylvain, as well as everyone else, turned to look at him as he walked in.

Felix’s expression was unreadable. 

Sylvain’s wasn’t. 

As soon as Dimitri had said Ashe’s name, Sylvain’s head whipped around so fast, Ashe would swear later that there was neck damage. 

Sylvain read the book. 

His eyebrows were raised, and he had the most annoyingly cute mischievous look in his like auburn colored eyes. He smiled, no _smirked_, at Ashe, and gave him a small wave. Ashe wanted nothing more than to tuck tail and run. 

Throughout the meeting, Felix never looked at Ashe. He never had a reason to. Sylvain, _however_, because that man lived for trouble, would give Ashe small glances. At one point, Ashe swore he saw Sylvain poke his cheek with his tongue. Ashe vowed to kill Sylvain. 

After the meeting, Ashe stood up so fast, nearly knocking his chair over, and hurried to the door. He ignored his friends calling for him, and he walked into the courtyard. He was halfway to his dorm room when he heard a different voice calling him, “Ashe, stop.” 

Just by instinct, just because this was the voice that always made him stop in his tracks, he paused, and turned. Felix stood behind him, his hands on his hips. “Yes?” 

Felix didn’t say anything at first, he looked at Ashe, no, _observed_ him. Ashe grew more anxious in the times where Felix was silent. Finally, he sighed, “Sorry, I just wanted to ask you about the tournament tomorrow.” 

Ashe felt his heart stop beating, “W-What about it?” He asked, nervously.

“Did you need any help training?” Felix asked, raising a brow. 

Ashe didn’t respond at first, instead, he finally noticed Sylvain behind Felix, that same smirk still painted on his face. _He will be the first to die._

“Uh, no, I don’t. I wasn’t going to train for it.” Ashe admitted, feeling more ashamed saying that to Felix of all people, than about what he was actually fretting about. 

Felix clicked his tongue, and even that noise gave Ashe the slightest of shivers, “You’re training. Come on.” He wrapped his hand around Ashe’s bicep, “You’re representing the Blue Lions, we don’t need you losing because you’re not focused.”

“Not focused? What-” 

“Don’t play dumb.” He pushed Ashe ahead, in the general direction of the training grounds. “We’re going to help.”

“We?” Ashe looked back and saw Sylvain was following. 

Felix didn’t say anything else. Instead, they made their way in silence, much like last night. Sylvain closed the door behind them, and Felix threw a bow and a quiver of arrows at Ashe, “Show me what you’ve got.” He ordered. 

Ashe nodded, notching his bow, and aimed at the dummy. He let go, and the arrow struck, landing in the dummies neck. 

“You’re nervous.” Felix said. 

“Because you’re watching me!” Ashe said, “You’re putting a lot of pressure on me!” 

“You’re going to have a lot more pressure on you tomorrow.” Felix retorted. 

“That’s different!” Ashe shouted. 

Sylvain laughed, “How?” 

Ashe glared at the two of them, notched another arrow, and let go. The arrow punctured the forehead of the dummy. He shot a third, and it hit the stomach. A fourth and it missed entirely. The fifth one landed in the heart, the sixth in the neck, seventh and eighth both missed and the ninth landed in the torso. He had the tenth arrow notched and ready to go when Felix stopped him.

“Okay, I think you’re doing fine.” Felix muttered. He turned back to Sylvain and nodded, “Good luck tomorrow.” He turned and walked towards the door, quickly stepping away. 

Sylvain stayed behind. Ashe was acutely aware of how Sylvain watched him. He put the bow away, and walked over to pick up the fallen arrows, and pull them from the dummy. He was aware of how close Sylvain got when Ashe walked over to the wall to hang the quiver up. He saw Sylvain’s hand on the wall next to him, and suddenly, he was spun, and pressed against the wall. 

“Uh...Syl-Sylvain?” Ashe stuttered. 

“Felix fell asleep last night, after we got into bed, so I was curious as to what it was that you lent him,” Sylvain started, his hand on Ashe’s shoulder tightened, and he leaned closer, “So I read it, and I couldn’t put it down.” Ashe felt his face heat with a growing flush, “I didn’t even realize that you had written it until I got to the little footnotes in the margin, ‘This is so bad, Ashe, why?’ and I couldn’t help but grin.” The hand on his shoulder slid to his chin, lifting his face to Sylvains, “Can I ask you how long have you been fantasizing about him?” He sneered, his lip curling over his teeth, and his eyes alight with a fire.

Ashe felt there was no reason to hold back, “Since we were in school.”

“And the little bit in there about me, is that true too?” The little bit about the two knights also having sex with a third, equally as handsome and brillant, redheaded knight. 

Ashe nodded, “Yeah.” He looked away, desperate for something else to look at, “Look, Sylvain, I’m so sorry. I never meant for anyone to read it, and if I had, there would be significant changes to the character descriptions, and I would never do anything to pull you two apart and please don’t hurt me-”

Sylvain shut him up with a hand over Ashe’s mouth, “First, I’m not going to hurt you. Who do you think I am?” He grinned, “Second, if you think I’m _mad_ about this, please don’t. In fact, I’m actually quite honored. I’m sorry for making you think that. I’m actually intrigued.”

“Wh-” Ashe couldn’t think, “Intrigued?” 

“Let’s make a little deal, Ashe,” Sylvain saying his name, in that honeyed voice of his, brought Ashe to a different level. “If you win tomorrow at the tournament, I’ll let you do whatever you want with us. Of course, Felix will have some say in this. He said he was going to read it tonight.” Sylvain smiled, “Now, if you’d rather him not, and instead want to give him the correct book, I don’t blame you.” Sylvain got even closer to Ashe’s face, “Although, I don’t think you want to do that, right?” 

Ashe swallowed, the lump in his throat still there. He felt a groan growing, and in an attempt to stifle it, he covered his mouth with his hand. Sylvain looked confused, but smiled, “I’ll take that as a ‘Let Felix read the book’ and we can be on our way.” Ashe nodded in agreement, “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Felix about it, but I can promise you,” Sylvain let Ashe go, stepping away, “He’s most likely going to go along.” He winked, and turned to leave. 

Ashe slid down the wall, feeling all of the heat in his body rush south, and his head felt light. _“Fuck.”_ He muttered. 

Later that night, he found himself growing more and more anxious as he tried to sleep. 

Why did he agree to Sylvains… proposition? 

Because he was horny, that’s why.

The next morning, Ashe was up early, dressed and heading towards the training grounds for the competition. As he approached, Dimitri and Ingrid stood outside the doors talking. 

“Ashe! Please, come over here for a moment!” Dimitri called out. Ashe smiled, stepping over to him, “I want to wish you luck today. If you don’t win, no one will be upset with you!” Dimitri smiled brightly, “You are an amazing archer no matter what.” 

“You’re going to do amazing.” Ingrid said, placing her hand on Ashe’s shoulder, “Don’t stress too much.” 

Ashe, still smiling, “I’m going to try to win!” _I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t._ Ashe stepped away from the two, heading into the training grounds. He walked in, and headed towards the middle, where the other participating archers were gathered. Ignatz and Bernadetta were talking quietly. Bernadetta was the best archer from the Black Eagle house, and even though Claude was better than Ignatz, house leaders weren’t allowed to participate in the tournament, even so, Ignatz was still able to hold his own. 

As they stood in the middle, Ashe noticed the crowd that sat in the seats around them, and his eyes landed on Sylvain, sitting in the benches next to Mercedes. Sylvain gave him a little wave. Ashe waved back, and his eyes scanned the crowd for Felix. 

A few minutes later, the bell rang, calling for the audience to sit, and the participants to get ready. The three stood in the middle, while Shamir walked over and started to explain to them what would happen. As she talked, Ashe saw Felix walk over to Sylvain, sitting down next to him, and whispered something in his ear. 

The tourney started, and they were placed across from targets. The goal was to land three arrows in the bullseye, or as close as possible. 

Bernadetta shot first, then Ignatz, and lastly, Ashe. They continued that, until each competitor finished. Ashe came in first, then Ignatz, Bernadetta behind him by one point. 

Next came the training dummies. Bernadetta won. 

After the training dummies, men in heavy armor walked out, holding targets. One at a time, they shot color coded arrows into the moving targets. 

After they tallied the points, Ashe was declared the winner of the archery tournament. Ignatz and Bernadetta congratulated him, as students started cheering, and started swarming the competitors. 

Through the crowd of former students surrounding Ashe, patting him on the back, he saw the familiar flash of blue enter his line of sight. 

Felix stepped closer, and draped an arm across Ashe’s shoulder, leaning closer to his ear, “Meet me in my room, once you’re done here.” He grinned as he stepped away, walking to Sylvain who stood at the door, waiting. The two left the hall, as Ashe was once again surrounded by people. 

_Meet me in my room,_ Felix had said. He said it so low, that Ashe wasn’t sure if he even heard him correctly. Sylvain’s shit-eating grin had been the confirmation that he had. 

Once the crowds thinned, and he was able to, Ashe made his way to his room first, to drop off his bow and arrow. 

As he made his way to the second floor of the dorms, his mind raced. There is no way Felix of all people, would be okay with anything. He was going to kill him. That was it. Ashe was going to die tonight. _And he was okay with that._ A possibly painful death, delivered by Felix, would probably be the best thing that would happen to him. He could only hope.

He approached Felix’s room, and swiftly knocked on the door. A moment later, Felix opened the door. “Ashe, welcome.” He said, his eyes narrowed. 

Ashe nodded, walking in as Felix stepped to the side, and he was not prepared for the sight in front of him. 

Sylvain was sitting in a chair, well… tied. His wrists and ankles were bound to the arms and legs of the chair. He had his clothes on, but his shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants unlaced. Ashe saw the line of dark hickeys that trailed his neck. His head was leaned back against the chair, his eyes following Ashe. Felix stepped in from behind Ashe. 

“Like what you see?” Sylvain asked, he licked his lips, and Ashe almost melted. Felix grabbed Ashe’s wrist, pulling him further into the room. 

“Sylvain has to be a good boy today,” Felix said, turning Ashe to face Sylvain, Felix slid his hands around Ashe’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, “He’s going to watch, and only if he’s good, can he be let out.” Felix muttered, his voice purring into Ashe’s ear. 

“This… is…” Ashe stumbled over his words, his own voice scaring him, “Like the scene I wrote.”

Felix smiled, Ashe felt it, “We thought that bit was… _nice_. We’ve tried bondage before,” Ashe felt Felix’s hand tapping along his stomach, “But we’ve never tried something like this” Felix moved one of his hands to Ashe’s chin, turning his head to face his, “There are a few things that you wrote that were nice, and if you’d like, we can try some of them out.” 

Ashe opened his mouth to answer, but Felix’s lips on his made all thoughts freeze. Felix kissed him, softly at first, giving Ashe time to back away, to say no, but Ashe wrapped his hands around Felix, and pushed harder into the kiss. Felix slowly opened his mouth, licking Ashe’s lips. Ashe opened his lips, and let Felix’s tongue explore his mouth. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his throat. 

Felix pulled away, Ashe chased after him, but Felix placed a hand on Ashe’s shoulder, stopping him, and looked at Sylvain, “Did you hear how eager he is?” Felix still had one hand on Ashe’s chin, and he lifted his thumb to gently stroke his lower lip, “Do you want more?” Felix asked, a ravenous grin curling on his lips. Ashe nodded, and Felix moved his finger further up Ashe’s lips, before pressing it between his lips. Ashe responded by opening his mouth wider, taking in Felix’s thumb, and closing his lips around the knuckle. He licked the nail, the bud, and sucked. All while staring directly at Felix. 

Felix’s pupils were blown, the amber of his eyes being only a border to the black pools. Ashe smirked, raising a brow, as Felix bit his bottom lip. Felix wrapped his other hand around Ashe’s neck, pulling his thumb out of his mouth and pressed his lips against Ashe’s again. 

Ashe felt his heart racing. This was everything he’s ever dreamed of. Sex or not, kissing Felix was something he only invisioned while day dreaming. And _oh goddess_ was he amazing. His lips tasted sweetly, as well as being oh so soft. Ashe ran his fingers over Felix’s chest, wrapping them around his waist, feeling the hard muscle under the layers of clothing. 

_Oh goddess this is really happening_

Ashe’s mind began to race as Felix started unbuttoning his jacket. Felix pushed it off Ashe’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He then guided Ashe to the bed. Ashe felt the mattress as he backed into it, let Felix push him down, and crawl over him. He leaned back down, and started planting kisses along Ashe’s neck. Ashe began to unbutton Felix’s jacket, forcing it off, and played with the buttons on the shirt underneath. 

Felix pulled away from Ashe’s neck, running a few fingers over the little marks he left behind. “What’s next, Ashe?” He let his fingers drift over Ashe’s chest. “You get to do what you want, remember?” 

This side of Felix was unlike anything he had ever expected. Only Sylvain ever saw this. Ashe felt incredibly lucky to be a part of this. He decided he needed to be demanding, and smiled, “I want you to take your clothes off, but-” He paused, mostly for dramatics, “Leave your spats on.”

Felix raised a brow, “What? Are you ser-”

“You heard him Felix,” Sylvain croaked from behind him, “Strip.” He smiled, “You gave him this.” 

Felix groaned, and got up, “This will take a moment. In the meantime, why don’t you give Sylvain a little attention?” He suggested, “He’s crying for you.” 

Ashe pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Sylvain. He got up, and walked past Felix, who worked on getting his boots off. Ashe settled on Sylvain’s lap, placing his legs on either side of his hips. Sylvain smiled at Ashe, as Ashe’s fingers wove their way through Sylvain’s hair, pulling a few locks, forcing his head back. 

“You need to be marked a little bit more,” Ashe whispered, biting down on a pale spot on Sylvain’s neck, he licked and began to suck Sylvain groaned from under him. “Oh, do you wish for release?” He asked, and one of his hands palmed Sylvain’s bulge in his pants. Ashe smirked, “Felix didn’t even give you that courtesy.”

“No, he’s mean,” Sylvain muttered, grinning, as his head lolled back

“I’m mean?” Felix called from the ground, struggling to get his spats back on. “Watch what you say, Gautier.” Ashe laughed, his fingers digging into Sylvain’s clothed dick. As Ashe lowered his head to kiss Sylvain, Felix wrapped his arms around Ashe, “Ah ah, you’re mine again.” He purred, and Ashe felt his own cock twitch. 

Ashe turned to face Felix, still on Sylvain’s lap. Sylvain groaned, still having not been given what he wants. Ashe looked at Felix, at how his muscles looked, and how they were everything that he imagined. Felix bent down, kissing Ashe again, letting his hands slip lower, lower, until they found his own leaking length. Felix felt the head, running his thumb over it through Ashe’s pants, and Ashe sighed into Felix’s mouth. 

Felix hook his hand into Ashe’s waistband, and the other gripped his collar, and he pulled Ashe away from Sylvain, ignoring the other man’s pleas, and he shoved Ashe back on the bed. “What do you want now?” He started to tug at Ashe’s shirt, pulling it off over his head, and tossing it aside. 

“The part in the book.” Ashe started, “Where the knight takes the smaller knight,” He panted, as he lifted his hips to Felix ripping off his pants, “Bending him over and taking him from behind.”

“That’s it?”

“The smaller knight is also blindfolded,” Sylvain perked up. Ashe _mmmm’d_ in response. Felix glanced around, and grabbed a smaller cloth from the ground, “Looks good.” Sylvain confirmed. 

Felix pulled Ashe up, and started to wrap the tie around Ashe’s head, “No,” Ashe said, placing his hand on the cloth, “Not me.” Simultaneously, Sylvain and Felix gasped. Ashe took the cloth from Felix, and as he got up on his knees, he pulled Felix in for another kiss, “This whole time you thought _you_ were the strong knight.” He muttered in his ear, and he saw Felix shudder. He bit his earlobe before pushing Felix to the mattress, pulling his head up just enough to tie the fabric around his eyes. 

_“Fuck.”_ Sylvain breathed from the chair. “This is so much better than I thought.”

Ashe flipped Felix over to his stomach, and directed him to his hands and knees, “Sylvain, where’s your oil?” Sylvain, with his finger, pointed to the nightstand. Ashe spotted the vial on the table, and grabbed it. Ashe glanced at it, and saw there wasn’t much left in it. Ashe poured some out on his fingers, letting the oil slide, before rubbing it in. He looked down at Felix as he panted. He let his fingers drift over Felix’s hole, teasing him. 

“Ashe, please,” Felix begged. “Don’t be so mean.”

Ashe smiled, “I’m not being mean, I’m just doing what _I want._” Ashe pulled Felix’s head back, loosening the ponytail in the process. He let the hair fall around Felix’s neck, and shoulders, and then shoved one finger into Felix. Ashe added a second finger, slowly stretching out Felix, although he wouldn’t need much. Sylvain was much bigger than Ashe was, and Felix wasn’t as tight as he had hoped. 

Ashe positioned himself behind Felix, dripping more of the oil on his own aching dick. He removed his fingers, and paused. 

“Ashe don’t stop,” Felix cried, “Please,” He was begging. 

Bracing himself, he then thrust forward. _Not as tight_ Felix tensed up around Ashe, making it much tighter than he expected, and all the more pleasurable. Felix cried out as Ashe thrusts once more, hitting that sweet spot. Ashe runs his hand down Felix’s back, towards his hair, pulling his hair, and leaning forward, pressing kissed down the length of his spine. His hand slipped down, reaching to grab Felix’s dick, stroking it. He pulled back, and slammed his hips into Felix’s ass, earning another cry of pleasure. 

Ashe feels himself getting close to the edge, but he refuses to stop so soon. He’s been pent up all this time, he doesn’t want this to end. He pulls out of Felix completely, ignoring the whimpers, and forces the other onto his back. “How do you feel?” Ashe asks.

“Robbed.” Felix snaps. Ashe loves the look on Felix’s face, the red on his cheeks that’s spread to his chest and shoulders. The blindfold shifted a little bit, but Ashe fixes it, covering up the glaring eyes. “What are you doing?” 

Ashe grins, and just puts his hand over Felix’s mouth, “You talk too much,” he mutters. 

“Yeah he does,” Sylvain added, his chest was heaving, his own flush covering his skin. 

“hhuuffh ummph!” Felix shouted from under Ashe’s hand, twisting his head, 

Ashe then hooks Felix’s leg under his, and repositions himself before sliding back into Felix’s hole, effectively shutting him back up. Wrapping one fist around Felix’s dick, he continues to stroke, running his finger over the slit. Ashe pulls out, and then pushes back in, feeling himself getting closer, again. Felix cries out once again, and Ashe feels the warmth spill out over his fingers. He continues to fist Felix through his orgasm. 

He follows not long afterwards, his world exploding in a vision of white. He curls in, leaning closer to Felix. After a moment, he pulls out, and collapses next to Felix on the bed, panting. 

“Fuck, Ashe,” Felix muttered in a breath. He reached up to pull the blindfold off and look at Ashe. 

“No, actually, I fucked you.” Ashe grinned. 

Felix rolled his eyes, and groaned, sitting up, and walked over to Sylvain, “I guess you were good, for once.” Felix muttered, “Hasn’t he?” He ran a hand through Sylvain’s hair, tilting his head back. 

Ashe, rolling over to his stomach, nodded lazily. “I guess so,” He said. Felix knelt down to unhook the straps that he used to tie him down, “Poor Sylvain hasn’t gotten off yet.” Ashe taunted.

Sylvain raised a brow at Ashe, “Why don’t you help?” As soon as the restraints were gone, he rubbed his wrists, and sauntered over to Ashe. “What shall I do?” Sylvain asked, climbing onto the bed.

Ashe pushed himself up, and leaned against Sylvain, “Hm, what else did I write?”

Sylvain grinned, positively venomous, “Well there was that bit about the three of them together.” He said, as Felix sat down behind Ashe, wrapping his arms around his waist, his hand grazing Ashe’s thighs. Ashe leaned back against Felix, as Felix slowly began to stroke his dick. Sylvain leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Ashe’s, pushing his tongue in between his lips, and pulled the moan out from his throat. Ashe felt his dick harden again, as Felix circled the head with his thumb. 

“It’s your turn, darling,” Felix whispered. He felt Felix’s hand slide down to his own hole, and he teased him. Ashe let out a sigh that softly turned into a moan. 

“I’ve got the oil here,” Sylvain muttered. He pulled Ashe from Felix’s lap, kissing him, letting Felix cover his fingers and dick in the oil, with whatever was left. The swordsman threw the vial to the side, and he helped Ashe get into the position he wanted him in, his back to Felix. Sylvain got on the floor, kneeling, as Felix slowly pressed a finger into Ashe. Ashe gasped, feeling Felix move his fingers around, and then he pushed a second finger into him, slowly stretching him out.

“Ah, Felix, that’s so good.” Ashe breathed, his body settling back further on Felix’s hand. Felix’s hand then left, and Ashe whined, until he felt Felix’s cock settle against him, and slowly push in. Ashe cried out, moaning as he sat down on Felix. Felix had his hands on Ashe’s hips, and gently bounced him up and down. As soon as he had Felix inside of him, Sylvain leaned closer, and placed a kiss to the top of Ashe’s dick, and licked the side of the length, before grabbing the base of it, and closing his mouth around it, his other hand at his pants, fisting himself.

Ashe felt completely on a different cloud, on a different plane of existence. Writing about this was one thing, actually experiencing it was a whole different feeling. He didn’t know who to pay attention to; Felix, kissing at the back of his neck, or Sylvain, gently scraping his teeth against his dick. He buried his fingers deep into Sylvain’s hair, and let his head fall back against Felix’s. Felix thrusted up, and his dick bobbed against Sylvain’s throat. 

He ached, he felt his body ready to give out. He cried out, as he came, feeling his seed shoot out into Sylvain’s mouth, and just a moment later, he felt Felix come inside of him, feeling the warmth. 

Ashe panted, glancing down at Sylvain, who had come dripping from his mouth. Felix slowly pulled out, Ashe whined as he did, the overstimulation caused his body to twitch. After Felix was out, he helped Ashe to the pillow. Ashe sighed and closed his eyes

“I think we broke him,” Sylvain said, sitting on the edge. “He’s barely conscious.” 

“No, you didn’t,” Ashe muttered, his words slurring, “You made me a happy Ashe.” 

Felix grinned, brushing some of the hair out of his face, “Good, I’m glad.” He pressed a soft kiss to Ashe’s forehead, 

Sylvain and Felix let Ashe sleep there, the two of them on either side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Even if Ashe had lost the tournament, Felix and Sylvain still would have fucked him.
> 
> Sorry for both of those "fights" being so lax, but that was not what this fic was about so I wanted to keep it minimal. (also wrote them last and I was already at like 7000 words at that point)
> 
> follow my twitter if you'd like for updates!  
main: @soudasheuwu  
nsfw: @hornyashe
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
